


I'm Sorry

by OutcastsAmongOutcasts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastsAmongOutcasts/pseuds/OutcastsAmongOutcasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are recording one night when Michael loses his temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic posted to this site so I'm not sure if I'm doing this right but here goes. Also my first AH fanfic.

“You idiot!” Michael roared as a failure message appeared on his screen. “We were so fucking close to beat this damn level!”

Gavin giggled only fueling Michael’s rage.

“Do you find this fucking funny?” Michael continued and kicked Gavin’s chair harshly. “We’ve been recording for the past two hours! Everyone has left the fucking office!”

“Sorry, Michael,” Gavin giggled, his voice contradicting the apology. “I just wanted to-”

Michael kicked his chair again cutting him off, “You just want to what? It’s almost fucking midnight! But, no, you just wanted to get this stupid recording done because you’re flying back home for a week however you won’t let it get done!”

As Michael ranted on Gavin’s expression started to resemble that of a kicked puppy.

“Dammit, stop looking so sad!” Michael kicked Gavin's chair once more and this time it tumbled over.

Gavin flailed as it fell backwards and he tried to stop it. He grabbed onto his desk and swung into it hitting his head on the leg of the desk. Gavin let go of his desk and fell to the floor limp.

“Oh shit!” Michael swore and rushed over to Gavin’s side. He pushed Gavin’s chair out from under Gavin and away from them. “Shit shit shit shit shit shit. Gav, are you okay?”

Gavin didn’t respond verbally. Instead he groaned and rubbed where it had hit the desk. His eyes were slightly open and staring up at the ceiling. He pulled his hand away from his head and it had blood covering the palm.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Michael chanted in a panic. “Don’t move or anything! I’ll call for help!”

He pulled out his phone faster than he had ever before and fumbled to call 911. However, just as he was about the press the ‘call’ button Gavin weakly grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

“What the fuck?!” Michael struggled not to shout at the top of his lungs. “I’m trying to save you, you idiot!”

Gavin, who was growing paler by the second, was weakly shaking his head.

“You can’t die!” Tears sprung to Michael’s eyes. It took all of his self control to not punch through the nearest wall. “Not now! Not like this! Not because of my damn temper! Please, Gavin!”

Gavin started to tear up and he looked like he wanted to say something but his strength was fading and he couldn’t speak.

Michael grabbed the front of Gavin’s shirt and buried his head in his chest. He listened to the weak breathing and heart rate of his best friend until it came to a stop and Gavin’s chest deflated.

Michael looked at Gavin’s face and saw that his eyes were staring glassily up at the ceiling.

“NO!” The scream ripped itself from the Jersey boy’s throat. It felt as if his heart had been ripped out. He couldn’t breathe or think. Grief was tearing through him mercilessly. He heard himself begging, “Please don’t leave me! Please! I love you!”

But Gavin did not come back. He didn’t jump up and start laughing as if it had all been just a joke. His chest remained still and his gaze remained unfocused. He had been lost.

“I’m sorry,” Michael whimpered and laid his head back down onto Gavin’s chest. “I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, my first post on this site. A comment or review or whatever would be absolutely top.


End file.
